


Reylo’s Destiny

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia di nessuno [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, force
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'unione tra Rey e Kylo Ren va oltre il destino.





	Reylo’s Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Oltre luce e ombra’.  
> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> STAR WARS (GUERRE STELLARI) Kylo Ren /Rey Sul trono che appartenne a Snoke

 Reylo’s Destiny

Rey camminava fianco a fianco con Ben, lungo il corridoio della base del Primo ordine, tenendogli la mano.

< Il suo cipiglio ostinato, la sua forza, mi danno il coraggio di superare gli sguardi pieni di ostio e di odio di coloro che mi circondano > pensò Kylo.

"Dove siamo diretti?" domandò Rey.

< Mi sento così pressata in un continuo sforzo emotivo, così terribile da elaborare e accettare. Eppure le mie lacrime mi permettono di superare ogni sentimento, lui... sembra prigioniero di un tormentoso dolore eterno > pensò. Kylo stringeva i dadi macchiati di sangue che aveva raccolto dal corpo dell'ex-maestro con l'altra mano, brillavano dorati.

"Adesso tocca Snoke".

"È ora" concordò Rey, ed entrarono nella sala dove l'anziano figuro era assiso, quasi come una vecchia statua, su un trono, respirava con un rumore sibilante.

"L'hai portata da me, finalmente" esalò Snoke, ansimando rumorosamente.

Kylo riservò un'occhiata a Rey e si inchinò.

"Quello che avevate chiesto". Si morse l'interno della guancia per dissimulare una smorfia. "... alle condizioni in cui lo volevate".

"Togliti quella 'cosa' dalla faccia" esalò Snoke.

"Ha un nome" rispose Kylo digrignando la mascella, ma respirò profondamente per focalizzarsi sul suo obiettivo, si tolse il casco e fissò lo sguardo nel vuoto, in basso, fingendo contrizione. La spada, il suo unico punto fisso.

"Ora hai dato un nome alla maschera?!

Sei un debole!" sbraitò Snoke.

Ben inarcò un sopracciglio. Rey aprì bocca gridando qualcosa contro Snoke, fornendogli la distrazione che gli serviva.

< Quante stupidaggini blatera quel vecchio squilibrato, non sono un debole > pensò. 

Seppe che era il momento per attaccare quando il vecchio osò sfiorare Rey. La sollevò con la forza, facendola gridare di dolore.

Non doveva! Era la sola cosa che lo faceva scattare come una molla. Lo tranciò di netto, a metà e prese al volo la ragazza e le lanciò la spada.

La frase di Snoke: "Nessuno può tradirmi!", ancora risuonava nell'aria.

Gli uomini di Snoke, con le loro divise rosso sangue, partirono all'attacco. I due giovani si difesero, all'unisono e combatterono schiena contro schiena, eliminandoli, uno dietro l'altro. 

Rey utilizzava la spada laser che era stata di Luke, le lame rosse e blu si riflettevano sui loro visi, mentre spazzavano via ogni avversario. Si fecero largo, tra le truppe che li circondavano. Li decimarono e alla fine rimasero soli, di fronte ai grandi oblò della navicella oltre cui si potevano vedere le stelle e lontani ammassi di galassie.

Del cadavere del vecchio non era rimasto niente, Kylo lo scalò e si sporse, porgendo la mano a Rey.

"Vieni, qui, con me, sul trono che fu di Snoke" la pregò.

Rey prese la mano di lui e vi si fece issare, lo spinse delicatamente e lo fece sedere su un bracciolo, baciandolo appassionatamente.

"Non ho mai amato i simboli di potere" gli soffiò all'orecchio.

< Io sì, mi sono sempre sentito protetto da essi, ma con lei al mio fianco... non ho bisogno nemmeno di una maschera o dell'ombra di mio nonno a guidarmi > pensò Kylo, spogliando entrambi, accarezzando il corpo di lei con gesti misurati.

"Ben, guida tu, mi fido" disse Rey, stendendosi sul trono. Kylo si mise sopra di lei e prese le sue gambe lisce, le alzò e le fece appoggiare i talloni sulle spalle, la penetrò con un movimento fluido.

Rey strinse gli occhi, la forza vibrante fece volteggiare le loro spade laser spente, insieme ai drappi degli sconfitti. I corpi delle guardie eliminate si ripiegarono su loro stessi e franarono, divenendo cenere nera.

Kylo baciava Rey con foga, arrossandole la pelle, Rey sporgeva i glutei verso di lui, lasciandolo entrare sempre più a fondo dentro di sé, seguendone il ritmo.

"Mi-mia... regina..." esalò Kylo. La forza unì i loro spiriti, mentre raggiungevano l'apice del piacere insieme. Gocce di sperma e di sudore gocciolarono sul trono che era appartenuto a Snoke, sopra una grande macchia di sangue.


End file.
